


Borrachera de poder

by electracine



Category: Veep (2012)
Genre: F/M, antimorbo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Selina se le ha ido la mano con el alcohol y le ordena a Mike que la vigile para que, cuando le suba la morriña y la autocompasión, impida que acabe llamando a Ted y suplicándole que vuelvan a intentarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrachera de poder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marlene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miss_marlene).



\- ¡Mike, necesito que vengas aquí ahora mismo!

Era Selina, con una voz extrañamente pastosa, como si estuviera resfriada, pensó erróneamente Mike. Dios santo, qué quería esa mujer ahora, a la una de la madrugada de un viernes. Si las cosas seguían así, en lugar de un perro, tendría que inventarse que había adoptado un niño de Kenya (o de donde fuera que hoy en día sacaban los huerfanitos adoptados) para escaquearse de calamidades como ésta. 

\- ¿Ahora? Es la una de la madrugada.

\- Si hubiera querido saber qué hora es, hubiera llamado al servicio horario y no a ti. ¿Qué parte de “necesito que vengas” tu cerebro gelatinoso de morsa no ha entendido? ¡Es urgente!

-¿No puede esperar a mañana?

\- Cómprate un diccionario, Mike, quizás así comprenderás el significado de la palabra “urgente”. O vienes o te voy a despedir tan rápido que vas a chocar contra la barrera del sonido tan fuerte que todos los dientes se te van a quedar hechos añicos.

Así que ahí estaba, en casa de Selina, a la que aparentemente se le había ido la mano con el vodka y ahora necesitaba alguien impidiera que, cuando le subiera la morriña y la autocompasión, no acabara llamando a Ted y suplicándole que volvieran a intentarlo. 

\- ¿Por qué no has llamado a Gary? Él es el quien se encarga de estas cosas más personales, ¿no? Por algo en su contrato dice que es tu asistente personal. 

-Mike, Gary es débil y, llegado el momento en que le dijera que quiero llamar a Ted, el mismo me marcaría el número porque no se atrevería a llevarme la contraria. Además, seguro que a Gary puedo tumbarle en el suelo de un derechazo. A ti, probablemente me costaría más, aunque sólo sea porque pesas más. 

Y dicho esto, como si quisiera comprobarlo, Selina se puso a darle golpes en el costado, mientras reía, porque en apariencia encontraba esto de lo más divertido.

\- Venga, Mike, no seas una niñita, defiéndete… – decía.

Era lo más bizarro que le había pasado nunca y, como ella no paraba y haberla hecho parar hubiera significado agarrarla de las manos y la cosa se hubiera vuelto aún más bizarra, se levantó del sofá para escaparse de sus golpes que, podían ser débiles y faltos de coordinación por el alcohol, pero que aún así dolían. 

Ella quiso seguir pegándole y se estiró hacia él, sin levantar el culo del sofá, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de narices al suelo. Entonces, Mike tuvo que ayudarle a levantarse, mientras le pedía perdón (por más que él no tuviera la culpa de nada, que conste) y le preguntaba si se había hecho daño, añadiendo al final el “señora” de rigor que reservaba para las situaciones más formales, esperando que así se esfumara ese ambiente enrarecido que él no podía evitar percibir.

No se acordaba de haber tocado nunca a la vicepresidenta, pero tenía que haberlo hecho a la fuerza en alguna ocasión. Fuera como fuere, le daba la sensación de que aquella era la primera vez que tocaba a Selina, la primera vez que era consciente de que ella no era simplemente un ente político abstracto (y algo incompetente), sino que tenía un cuerpo (y, en lo que cuerpos se refiere, era un cuerpo que no estaba nada mal).

\- ¿Por qué no has llamado a Amy? Esto es más bien un asunto de mujeres, ¿no? – se aventuró Mike, porque lo último que quería era que colgara sobre ellos un silencio incómodo y cargado de significado. 

Pero Selina optó por ignorar su pregunta y empezó: 

\- Sabes, el sexo con Ted era genial. Podíamos pasarnos horas haciéndolo y a todas horas pensábamos en hacerlo…

\- No podríamos cambiar de tema y, no sé, hablar del tiempo o, por ejemplo, de lo capullo que es Dan, que es un tema que no se agota nunca. 

\- Mike, no seas tan moñas. Seguro que tú también has tenido una novia con la que te querías pasar las veinticuatro horas del día en la cama – insistió Selina, y después de una pausa añadió: - Aunque fuera allá por el pleistoceno. 

\- ¡Tampoco soy tan viejo! – fue la protesta que se le escapó, en lugar de insistir en un cambio de tema. 

Selina se echó a reír, con una risa de borrachera que era muy distinta a la risa protocolaria que reservaba para cuando tenía que reír supuestas gracias a un público de lameculos, y empezándole a dar puñetazos otra vez repitió su última frase (“tam-po-co-soy-tan-vie-jo”) poniendo una voz exagerada de carcamal bicentenario. 

\- ¡Basta! – se quejó Mike. 

\- Oh, al pobre abuelito le estoy haciendo daño… - se burló Selina, sin dejar de pegarle. – ¡Demuestra que no eres tan viejo y que aún eres capaz de pelear! Venga, muchacho…

Aquello ya pasaba de ridículo. Para reconducir la situación, Mike se dijo que no podía hacer otra cosa que tomar la iniciativa, se giró para parar a Selina, pero no pudo hacer nada, porque Selina volvió a perder el equilibrio, aunque esta vez no cayó al suelo sino encima de Mike. Ella no dejaba de reír y golpearle y él no paraba de pedirle que parara y de notar todo el peso del cuerpo de ella encima de él. 

Mike intentó, otra vez, reconducir la situación, que al menos volvieran a estar sentados y no tumbados y revueltos, pero aquello era incluso más difícil que hacer creer a los periodistas que en la oficina de la vicepresidenta Meyer todo iba como la seda, porque Selina no paraba de moverse y escurrirse de sus intentos de agarrarla e inmovilizarla. 

Ella no paraba de agitarse y reír, reír y agitarse, y él empezaba a sudar y a notar un nudo en el estómago. Y aquello ya hacía demasiado que duraba, porque uno no puede simplemente sacarse la vicepresidenta de Estados Unidos de encima de un empujón y dejarla caer en el suelo con un “plof”, por más borracha que esté; puede que esto incluso sea un delito. 

Pero, de pronto, poco a poco, ella dejó de revolverse y de pegarle, hasta que se quedó inmóvil, un peso muerto encima de él que empezó a babearle sobre el pecho de la camisa. Se había quedado dormida. Mejor así. Entonces, Mike la dejó tumbada encima del sofá y él se escurrió con precaución de debajo suyo, suplicando a cualquier dios que tuviera la amabilidad de escucharle, que ella no se volviera a despertar. Después decidió rastrear toda la casa en busca de botellas de alcohol para vaciarlas por el fregadero para que no se volviera a repetir nunca una situación así. Sin embargo, se reservó un vaso de whisky bien cargado. Y es que lo necesitaba.


End file.
